Recuerdame Soichan
by Yoruichi-senpai
Summary: Soi-Fong sale gravemente herida contra la pelea de Aizen y en su recuperación su mente se bloquea olvidando por completo a Yoruichi.¿Podra Yoruichi recuperar la memoria de Soi Fong? O se quedará en el olvido para siempre? Yuri YxS
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic asi que he de decir que estoy falta de talento pero mis ganas e ilusion de hacerlo lo contrarresta jeje. Gracias por darme un poco de vuestro tiempo en leer este fic y… Bleach no me pertenece(por desgracia) si fuera mio esta fantastica pareja tendria muchos mas momentos en la serie, pero eso dejemos que lo decida Tite Kubo! -**

La pelea contra aizen habia terminado muriendo este. En el cuarto escuadron estaban todos los que lucharon contra aizen, todos ellos heridos, habia algunos de mayor que gravedad que otros pero al fin y al cabo la lucha habia sido ardua, la capitana unohana trataba a los heridos de su cuartel con ayuda de sus subordinados. Entre los heridos de mas gravedad se encontraba Soifong, Capitana de la 2ª División del Gotei 13, el de Comandante Suprema de las Fuerzas Especiales y el de Comandante en Jefe de los Ejecutores, la 1ª División de las Fuerzas Especiales(dios, cuantos cargos xD)que al luchar contra un espada perdió el brazo derecho y el hecho de utilizar su bankai la agotó completamente, Unohana intentó regenerar el brazo perdido y después de horas tratándola milagrosamente consiguió que lo recuperase, Unohana acabó muy cansada ya que aquellas tecnicas de curación exigian mucho reiatsu. Ahora Soi Fong descansaba en una habitación del cuarto escuadrón con fiebres altas y con dolores profundos en el brazo, cada dos horas habia que darles medicamentos muy fuertes para que su dolor menguase pero a cambio la producia pesadillas que la impedian dormir. - -Unohana,¿Cuándo podré marcharme?-pregunté irritada por tener que estar guardando reposo en una cama. -Tranquila Yoruichi, pronto podras marcharte hasta entonces debes quedarte en la cama por poco que te guste sino quieres que las heridas se te abran. -Ya pero… -Sin peros Yoruichi.-me miró con esa cara apacible pero a la vez tenebrosa que no admitía replica alguna.-Si estás preocupada por la capitana del Segundo escuadron,tranquila, recuperé su brazo y su vida no corre peligro. Sin más palabras se marchó para atender a otros pacientes dejandome sola con mis pensamientos, "tengo que ir a ver a Soi Fong" eso era lo que no me dejaba tranquila, tenia que verla, saber como se encontraba, me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí con sigilo mirando por si habia alguien y al no encontrar a nadie salí corriendo hacia la habitación de Soi Fong y mientras corría hacia ella un recuerdo vino a mi memoria.

FLASHBACK: …. Corría hacia el debil reiatsu de Soi Fong, no se encontraba muy lejos de allí,"gracias a los dioses, por lo menos siento su reiatsu, eso significa que está viva" subí hasta la azotea del edificio donde la sentía y la vi…. Tumbada boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y con magulladuras en la cara, y de pronto algo me llamó la atención… su brazo derecho no estaba, seguramente se lo habrían arrancado en medio de la batalla, "Bakka, ¿Por qué has llegado a ese límite? Me acerqué a ella y coloqué su cabeza sobre mi regazo mientras la acariciaba su cabello azul, no podia retirar la mirada del lugar donde antes estaba su brazo hasta que de pronto escuché un leve gemid, señal de que estaba consciente, volví a acarciarle levemente el cabello. - Vaya, con que estas despierta ¿eh Soi-chan?-dije mientras intentaba mantener la serenidad en mi voz. - Yo…Yoruichi…-sama, ¿se encuentra…bien?-y mientras decia esto empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco intentado que el fulgor del Sol no le hiciese mucho daño. - Pero bueno, ¿aun estando así me preguntas como estoy?-intenté esbozar una sonrisa para que viese que no me ocurria nada pero la verdad era que me estaba muriendo por dentro, verla de aquella manera me dolía.-Soi-chan voy a llamar a la capitana Unohana en seguida vuelvo. Me acerqué al límite de la azotea del piso y elevé de forma significativa el nivel de mi reiatsu dando a conocer que precisaba sus servicios, volví al lugar donde se encontraba Soi Fong y puse su cabeza sobre mi regazo volviendo a acariciarle el pelo como hacia unos instantes, de pronto hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó su mano izquierda hasta el muñon que hasta hacia poco era un brazo completo, Gimió un par de veces y se retorció. -Shh…. Ya está mi pequeña Soi-chan, tranquila. - Siento…mucho las molestias…Yoruichi-sama. -No hables más Soi Fong.-esta vez intenté que mi voz sonase seria y rígida, si seguía hablando y gastando fuerzas… no… ni siquiera queria imaginarmelo. Poco después llegaron Unohana y sus subordinados con una camilla, cogieron cuidadosamente a Soi Fong y la acomodaron en la camilla para luego marcharse hacia el Seiretei. Una vez los perdí de vista caí de rodillas y rompí en llanto, sabía que había pocas posibilidades de que sobreviviera, "si me costó estar 100 años sin ellas, entonces no podré pasar el resto de mi vida sabiendo que murió sin yo poder hacer nada" -Yoruichi-san, tranquilicese, haré hasta lo imposible para poder recuperar su brazo y mantenerla con vida-noté como se agachaba hacia mi y me abrazaba.-Se lo juro Yoruichi-san. -FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Crucé hacia el pasillo que daba a la habitacion de Soi Fong con la esperanza de que nadie se encontraba en el pasillo, me asomé a la puerta y vi a un grupo de soldados del Cuarto escuadron alrededor de Soi Fong sujentandola por las extremidades y entre dos de ellos vi a Soi Fong sudando y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si quisiera evitar algo igual que el resto de su cuerpo se movía sin parar, vi una mancha roja en la venda de su brazo y uno de los que la sujetaban intentaba parar la hemorragia con unas gasas mientras sostenia su hombro con la otra mano. - ¡Yoruichi-sama!-al pronunciar mi nombre fui hasta ella aunque sabía que tenía alucinaciones quería ir a su lado pero me echaron de su lado en cuanto intente colarme entre ellos.-¡Yoruichi-sama no me deje aquí!-de nuevo itenté ir hacia su lado pero una vez más me apartaron de su camilla. -Yoruichi-senpai ahora no puede acercarse aquí, por favor aléjese. No hice caso de las advertencias y me abrí paso entre todos dejandoles detrás de mi, en ese momento gritó. -¡YORUICHI POR QUE NO ME LLEVASTE CONTIGO! Despues de tanto tiempo esa pregunta salia una vez mas de sus labios y mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado…

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, dejad reviews da igual que sean criticas buenas o malas las encajare todas me gustaria saber que pensais de esto ^_^**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Buenas! Traigo el 2do capítulo! Una vez más espero que les guste, y también espero que se puedan meter en la historia tanto como yo me meto y que sientan la pasión con la que lo escribo. Por cierto! Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que me siguieron en el 1er capitulo y por los ánimos a seguir. Bleach no me pertenece eso se lo dejaremos a nuestro querido Tite Kubo!**

CAPITULO 2.

Unohana entró en la habitación como una exhalación apartando tras de si a todos los que estaban detrás de mí, me cogió por el hombro y me apartó con delicadeza pero a la vez con firmeza, cogió a Soi Fong de los carrillos haciéndola abrir la boca mientras que la metía una pastilla y hacia que se la tragase, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Soi Fong se calmaba y volvió a quedarse dormida como si nada hubiera pasado, los soldados suspiraron de alivio y el rostro de Unohana, antes contraído por los nervios, se iba calmando poco a poco hasta esbozar una sonrisa en mi dirección alzó una ceja y se acercó a mí, para posar una mano en mi frente.

-Yoruichi-san, le está subiendo la frente, será mejor que vuelva a su habitación.

-No, me quedaré un rato más con Soi Fong, gracias por preocuparte Unohana.

-Yoruichi no era una petición, te exijo que vuelvas a tu habitación.

-¡He dicho que no!¡Me quedaré con Soi Fong!

Ante mi reacción Unohana se quedó callada pero se recompuso en seguida de la contestación y salió con la cabeza alta a mi lado para luego salir de la habitación. Me acerqué a Soi Fong, su pecho se movía acompasadamente de arriba abajo y su boca estaba entreabierta dejando salir el aire lentamente, hice acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no besar aquellos dulces labios…

Me senté en un diván que había al otro lado de la cama y miré a mi alrededor, la habitación era amplia, aunque un poco vacía, lo único que había era la cama en la que dormía Soi Fong con un par de muebles bajos de madera a cada lado en el que en uno de ellos había una lámpara de noche, y justo debajo de la ventana estaba el diván en el que estaba sentada."Hay solo lo esencial para que una persona descanse aquí". Después de un tiempo el sueño fue amedrentando en mis párpados haciéndome caer en un sueño profundo…

Desperté de allí después de, ¿Cuánto tiempo? Ni siquiera lo sabía, me levanté y me senté en el borde de la cama y vi a Soi Fong igual que la dejé, dormida profundamente, su cabeza estaba girada hacia la derecha lo que hacía que un mechón de pelo se colase en su rostro, con mucho cuidado lo aparté, el gesto hizo que Soi Fong se moviese un poco girando de nuevo su cabeza pero esta vez dejándola mirando hacia el techo, aún así no parecía que su sueño se hubiera alterado. Me acerqué a ella y posé mis labios sobre su frente, me levanté y salí de la habitación, no sabía dónde iba pero desde luego no quería ir a mi habitación, estaba harta de esos cuatro muros.

Caminé por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo y al cruzarme con una ventana vi el bosque que se extendía a las afueras, no lo pensé más y salté por la ventana. Mientras corría utilizaba el shumpo para ir más lejos hasta llegar a una explanada en la que me detuve para entrenar un poco mis golpes.

Cuando ya llevaba dos horas de arduo entrenamiento me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando, me palpé las costillas, me miré la mano y vi sangre. Aún sangrando no paré, seguí lanzando patadas y puñetazos hasta que en uno de los movimientos me dio un pinchazo agudo en la herida y tuve que arrodillarme mientras luchaba por seguir consciente. Me acerqué al árbol más cercano y me recosté en un tronco. Poco a poco el dolor fue menguando, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba… Este fue el sitio en el que Soi Fong y yo entrenábamos de vez en cuando.

-FLASHBACK-

-Soi Fong, ¿qué te parece si vamos a entrenar?-le pregunté juguetona.

-Solo si Yoruichi-sama se lo toma en serio esta vez.

-Sabes que eso no te lo puedo prometer.-le respondí con una sonrisa lujuriosa en los labios.

Soi Fong respondió a mi sonrisa y me cogió de la mano arrastrándome con ella hacia el bosque. Ella corría delante de mí, mientras yo intentaba darle caza, "como el gato y el ratón"-pensé. Cuando me impulsé en una rama de un árbol utilicé el shumpo y la agarré de la cintura.

-¡Eso es trampa Yoruichi-sama!

- Sabes que yo nunca cumplo las reglas.

Le besé el cuello y movía mis manos en torno a su cintura y su cadera, ella se dejaba hacer y yo aprovechándome de su permisividad fui adentrándome hacia su zona más intima abriéndome paso entre los pantalones del uniforme de shinigami mientras que mi otra mano iba acercándose a su pecho y al mismo tiempo la besaba en los labios. De pronto se revolvió en mis brazos y se zafó de mi, puse cara de extrañada como si no supiese qué la había ahuyentado, pero algo que no podía aguantar esa cara de ``sabes lo que has hecho´´ por lo que me eché a reír mientras ella ponía esa carita de niña pequeña como acusándome de ser una mala persona. Me acerqué a ella y le revolví el pelo para luego besarla en la frente me alejé de ella y salté de nuevo entre árbol y árbol. A los pocos segundos me siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Llegamos a una explanada en la que no había nada que nos entorpeciera y Soi Fong comenzó a atacarme con todas sus fuerzas, era muy rápida y sus golpes certeros y muy fuertes, sin duda "se había esforzado durante el siglo en el que yo no estuve con ella" mientras mis pensamientos ocupaban mi mente me distraje un instante y fue bastante para ella para acertarme en el vientre con una patada de empeine, mi cuerpo se estabilizó lo antes posible alejándome de ella para reponerme.

-Yoruichi-sama si no se concentra en la lucha será una victoria demasiado fácil.

Utilicé el shumpo y me coloqué detrás de ella aprisionándole los brazos y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo.

-Parece que te he pillado por sorpresa ¿eh, Soi-chan?-le susurré al oído.

Vi como su rostro se enrojecía a causa de la vergüenza y eso me excito muchísimo, la obligué a que se diera la media vuelta y la cogí por los hombros y la besé con urgencia, ella se aferró a mi chaqueta y respondió a mi beso, poco a poco se hacía cada vez más intenso y nuestras lenguas jugaban mientras que mis manos recorrían su espalda y sus manos intentaban arrebatarme la chaqueta. Al ver sus intenciones se me ocurrió que podía jugar un poco con ella así que la aparté de mí y la miré muy seriamente.

-¡Le ruego me disculpe Yoruichi-sama!-Se inclinó ante mí a modo de disculpa.

Estallé en carcajadas al verla de esa manera, me miró sin entender qué pasaba hasta que al rato lo comprendió, su rostro se puso rojo mientras yo seguía riéndome de su dulce inocencia, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas dándome la espalda con los brazos cruzados a modo de berrinche. Me acerqué a cuatro patas hasta ella y la besé la nuca, se estremeció…Seguí por ese camino, la besé el cuello luego le mordisqueé el lóbulo de la oreja y fue cuando gimió… se había rendido, me puse a su lado y la besé con lujuría, la empujé delicadamente para que se tumbase en la hierba y nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en el atardecer de aquel descampado…

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

El dolor ya se me había pasado. Me levanté y corrí con una mano en las costillas para presionar y que no me doliese al ir a la carrera. Llegué a mi habitación y me tumbé sobre mi cama pero poco tuve de reposo ya que alguien llamó a mi puerta, resignada me vi obligada a invitarle a entrar. Era la teniente del cuarto escuadrón, Kotetsu Isane.

-Yoruichi-senpai, la capitana Unohana-sama me ha mandado para que le haga una revisión de las heridas.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras ella se acercaba a mí, las heridas de las costillas todavía me dolían por lo que casi no podía subir los brazos así que Isane me ayudó a quitarme la chaqueta naranja, para luego con sumo cuidado quitarme la parte superior del mono negro que iba tan ajustado a mi cuerpo. Isane comenzó a retirarme las vendas manchadas de sangre que tapaban mis pechos, curó las heridas de mis costillas y volvió a colocarme otra venda nueva oprimiendo mis pechos de nuevo. Me ayudó a ponerme de nuevo mi mono y mi chaqueta. Una vez terminada la tarea se inclinó a forma de despedida y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Con cuidado para no provocarme dolor me acosté en la cama y me dormí con Soi Fong como el último de mis pensamientos en ese día…


	3. Capitulo 3

**Konichiwa! Traigo el 3er cap. de mi primer fic de YoruSoi, Y por suerte o por desgracia Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo-sensei! Gracias por prestarme vuestro tiempo para leer este humilde fic, ojala lo disfruten!**

**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3.

El fulgor del sol atacaba mis ojos sin piedad alguna, para evitarlo di media vuelta en mi cama y me puse la almohada en la cara evitando así cualquier contacto de la luz matinal contra mis ojos. Intenté conciliar de nuevo el sueño pero me fue inútil, ya me había desvelado, con pereza me incorporé quedándome sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Me froté los ojos y solté un leve ronroneo mientras me estiraba de lo que muy pronto me arrepentí por el pinchazo que dieron mis costillas y los brazos, causados por la batalla contra Aizen, me levanté de la cama y fui al baño, cogí un poco de agua entre mis manos y me lavé la cara. Después de asearme no me hizo falta vestirme, ya que con todo el cansancio que tenía la noche anterior ni tan siquiera me había quitado la chaqueta. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta y salí de la habitación

Llegué al comedor en la que se encontraba Unohana e Isane en una mesa al fondo del comedor. "Después de mi comportamiento de ayer creo que debería disculparme". Me acerqué a su mesa y me paré ante ellas y sus miradas interrogantes.

-Unohana siento haberte contestado ayer de esa manera, mis nervios me jugaron una mala pasada, pero no es una excusa para mi comportamiento, lo siento.

-Tranquila Yoruichi-san, entiendo que haber visto de esa manera a Soi Fong le pudo trastocar un poco, así que no hace falta que se disculpe.-concluyó con una sonrisa.-sientáte, estábamos hablando justo de ella.

Me senté con ellas en una silla que cogí de otra mesa, intrigada por el motivo de la charla. Las miraba a una y otra mientras Unohana le contaba a Isane lo ocurrido ayer, ya que Isane en ese momento había salido para hacer una visita a Matsumoto para una revisión de sus heridas.

-Ya veo…-dijo pensativa Isane.

-Fue un ataque de alucinación, probablemente por la intensidad de los medicamentos para que su brazo, ahora recompuesto, no se destruyera rechazando la curación que le apliqué.-me explico Unohana.

-Entonces, ¿es algo puntual?-pregunté preocupada.

-Puede ser, de todas formas cuando acabemos la comida podríamos ir a visitarla y con un poco de suerte estará consciente.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

Fui a por una bandeja y esperé a que algún cocinero me sirviera algo de comida lo que no tardó mucho, ya que al ser una Shihoin todo el mundo me miraba expectante y murmuraban cosas entre ellos, quizá se habían enterado de lo ocurrido con Soi Fong y opinaban entre ellos como había sido mi reacción, fuera lo fuese no me importaba. Fui a sentarme con la Capitana y la Teniente del Cuarto Escuadrón y comimos mientras hablábamos de cosas sin importancia. Al acabar dejamos las bandejas, nos levantamos y nos encaminábamos hacia la habitación de Soi Fong a través de los largos y amplios pasillos del Cuarto Escuadrón. Durante el recorrido ninguna habló, sentía presión en la garganta y un nudo en el estomago a medida que nos acercábamos hacia la habitación de Soi Fong.

Isane abrió la puerta y nos invitó a pasar a Unohana y a mí, una vez dentro posé la mirada en el bulto que había en la cama. Me acerqué a ella y poco a poco fui distinguiendo la figura de Soi Fong, primero las curvas de su cuerpo luego su cabello de color azul… Tuve miedo de acercarme otra vez, de que volviese a reaccionar con algún tipo de alucinación cuando yo me acercase. Haciendo acopio de todo mi valor me senté en el borde de la cama justo como había hecho la otra vez pero desde el otro lado, pasé mi mano por su cabeza a lo que respondió con un leve gemido, sonreí para mí, "parece que está medio dormida".

-Soi-chan.-susurré con cuidado.-Soi-chan despierta dormilona.

Un gemido más, para después dejar paso a un giro de modo que ahora veía su rostro, pero algo mas llamaba mi atención… Su brazo derecho, estaba totalmente recompuesto, como si nunca hubiese faltado. Me sentí muy orgullosa de mi pequeña Soi, había aguantado muy bien ante aquella situación, sin duda era una mujer muy fuerte, pero a la vez muy inocente cuando estábamos las dos a solas, su bipolaridad era lo que más me atraía de ella, en un momento podía ser una asesina sin escrúpulos pero en cuestiones románticas su personalidad cambiaba totalmente dejando de ser violenta y pasando a ser una chica dulce e inocente.

Soi Fong abrió poco a poco los ojos cegada por la luz exterior le costó un poco abrirlos del todo, mientras tanto yo le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Vamos abejita, basta ya de dormir.- dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Pero algo salió mal, tan pronto me miró de arriba abajo me retiró la mano de un golpe y se fue al otro punto de la cama desconfiada de mí y tapándose lo más que podía con la sábana. Su cara mostraba una expresión extraña como si en su vida me hubiera visto, sus ojos abiertos como platos me dedicaban una mirada extraña como si fuera una completa extraña, "quizá sean las medicinas". Miré a Unohana, me miró y encogió los hombros. Decidí probar de nuevo:

-Soi-chan, ¿Qué te….?

-¿¡Quien eres tú? ¿¡Y que son esas confianzas?

Mi corazón dejó de latir y mi cerebro se quedó en blanco, ¿No me reconocía? ¿No sabía quién era? Era imposible, ¿de verdad había olvidado todo lo que habíamos pasado? En ese momento intervino Unohana:

-Soi Fong-san, ¿sabes quién soy yo?

Soi Fong dejó de mirarme para dirigir la mirada hacia la persona que la hablaba

-Claro, eres Unohana Retsu, la Capitana del Cuarto Escuadrón.- y señalando a Isane dijo.- y tú eres Kotetsu Isane la Teniente del Cuarto Escuadrón, pero ¿Quién es ella?

Sentí una punzada al oír aquello y me dolió más aún cuando me miró con desconfianza, ella que había sido la única que había amado de verdad la había olvidado… No podía aguantar eso, me habían entrenado para luchar contra hollows y monstruos terroríficos, me habían educado para ser una persona fuerte, podía aguantar el dolor físico, incluso podía aguantar una tortura mental pero que Soi Fong no me reconociese no podía soportarlo, la miré por última vez y salí de la habitación sin mirar ni a Unohana ni a Isane.

Caminé por los pasillos con ira, todas las personas que pasaban a mi lado se quedan petrificadas por el terror, era por culpa de mi reiatsu no podía ni quería controlarlo pero estaba claramente alto, algunos casi no podían aguantarlo y se arrodillaban mientras intentaban respirar. Crucé la ultima esquina hasta llegar al exterior de aquel edificio y utilicé el shumpo, me alejé un par de kilómetros y allí me quité la chaqueta sin prestar atención al dolor que me producía en las costillas y liberé todo mi reiatsu con un grito que hizo ahuyentar a todo ser vivo que había cerca. Una vez descargada mi ira me arrodillé y cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos lloré….

* * *

-¿Quién era esa mujer?-pregunté mientras me vestía con mi uniforme de Capitana.

- Era Shihoin Yoruichi-sama, anterior Capitana del Segundo Escuadrón y…. diosa del shumpo.

Eso último me sonaba, diosa del shumpo…. Lo cierto es que su cabello morado me resultaba muy familiar, y esos ojos ambarinos eran sin duda hermosos, también familiares, intenté hacer memoria pero no conseguí nada en limpio, todo era muy borroso, imágenes muy vagas iban y venían en mi mente. De pronto otro detalle asaltó su mente, ¿anterior Capitana del Segundo Escuadrón?

-¿Entonces yo soy su sucesora?-pregunté mientras seguía intentando recordar.

- Así es Soi Fong, ella fue…- alguien abrió la puerta sin llamar y estrepitosamente.

-Soi Fong-taichoo! Por fin despertó! Gracias a dios!

Y este era el estúpido de Omaeda, mi teniente. Cuando se acercó a mí para abrazarme le di un golpe en esa gran barriga que tenía dejándole de rodillas y tosiendo.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre entrar en la habitación sin llamar? ¡La próxima vez que lo hagas te mataré!

Omaeda se arrodilló poniendo la frente en el suelo y pidió disculpas, eso hizo que una imagen viniera a mi mente, otra vez esa mujer… una imagen de esa mujer de ojos ambarinos había venido a mi mente arrodillada ante mí pidiéndome disculpas para luego levantar la cabeza, mirarme y sonreír descubriendo sus perfectos dientes con unos colmillos más bien afilados que la hacían todavía más atractiva todavía de lo que era.

La imagen hizo que mi cabeza diese vueltas, por suerte tenia la cama detrás de mí y al dejar caer mi cuerpo cayó en un colchón blando.

-Taichou, ¿se encuentra bien?-Omaeda se acercó a mi pero yo le detuve con un gesto.

- Estoy bien Omaeda, simplemente he tenido un momento de vértigo pero ya está.-dije mientras me levantaba de nuevo.

Después de haberme vestido completamente, bueno no llevaba el haori que me designaba como Capitana ni tampoco mi zampakutou ya que todo se lo habían llevado al Segundo Escuadrón, me dieron una charla de que no debería hacer ejercicio en sobreesfuerzo porque quizá pudiese ser que mi brazo no respondiera bien y me diese problemas.

En ese momento un fortísimo reiatsu retumbó por todo el recinto del Cuarto Escuadrón, Omaeda ante tal potencia se vio obligado a arrodillarse y a respirar con dificultad, incluso a mi me había pillado por sorpresa ese gran reiatsu, pero también me resultaba extrañamente familiar, ¿sería de nuevo aquella mujer? No, seguramente habrá sido algún otro que estaba entrenando por los alrededores.

A las puertas de mi Escuadrón se veía a todos mis súbditos arrodillados sobre una pierna y el brazo contrario apoyado en el suelo formado por dos filas dejando un pasillo más bien amplio en el medio por donde se suponía tenía que pasar yo. Después de esa formal bienvenida, fui a mis aposentos, doblado en el medio de la habitación estaba el haori de Capitana y a un lado mi zampakutou. Me senté delante del haori y lo extendí le di la vuelta y vi el número dos recuadrado en un rombo… Y de nuevo otra imagen, esta vez más antigua…parecía… parecía Shihoin Yoruichi… sentada en un sillón, con el pelo corto, a la altura de los hombros pero sus ojos ambarinos no habían cambiado, seguían teniendo ese fulgor brillante parecido al oro y su sonrisa era igual con esos colmillos que la hacían peligrosa pero irresistible.

No quería seguir teniendo esas alucinaciones y mucho menos esos sentimientos que hacían que Shihoin me pareciese atractiva, era absurdo no la conocía de nada, pero al mismo tiempo era como si miles de recuerdos se me pasaran por alto. Decidí salir a dar un paseo, me coloqué el haori sin mangas, ceñí mi cinturón amarillo a la cintura y coloqué mi zampakutou a mi espalda. Salí al exterior del recinto del Segundo Escuadrón mientras que veía como mis subordinados luchaban entre ellos para conseguir la perfección, mucho antes yo había estado en esa posición, quería conseguir la perfección, el porqué, no lo recordaba….

* * *

Bueno que tal? Espero que os haya gustado ^^ dejad reviews plis. El YoruSoi no es muy popular asi que los que los seguimos tenemos que acernos notar!


	4. Capítulo 4

**HI! Bueno he aquí el 4to capitulo de mi primer fic, como siempre espero que les guste y bueno lo típico de siempre xD Por cierto siento haberme retrasado tanto pero tuve una semana bastante atareada uff… Pero por supuesto entre rato y rato escribí más de estas dos maravillosas mujeres!**

**Disclamer: Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama, si fuera mío no sería apto para menores de 18…xD Bueno aquí está mi fic…**

CAPITULO 4.

Una vez liberado todo mi reiatsu y mi furia me tumbé sobre la hierba con las manos detrás de la cabeza y con las piernas cruzadas me entretenía en mover una de ellas mientras miraba hacia el gran cielo azul con pequeñas nubes esparcidas por todo el espacio, una suave brisa movía las hojas de los árboles y también muy levemente la hierba que me rodeaba…

Una vez me cansé de pasear por el Seiretei volví al Segundo Escuadrón, fui hasta el segundo piso del edificio donde podía ver a todos los que estaban en mi escuadrón mientras entrenaban de pronto alguien se acercó a mí se arrodilló y me informo de que en el Rukongai había un grupo de hombres sospechosos que según los rumores planeaban revelarse contra los shinigamis.

-Prepara a tres personas de tu confianza y llévalas a la puerta este del Seiretei y esperad a que yo llegue allí.

Sin más palabras saltó hacia donde estaban todos luchando entre sí y comenzó a buscar a personas cualificadas para la misión. Entré en la habitación donde recibía a todos los que deseaban hablar conmigo y donde era informada de las noticias que iban llegando del Rukongai o de cualquier Escuadrón del Gotei, se le podría llamar el despacho del Segundo Escuadrón estaba bien decorado, papiros colgados de las paredes con palabras como fuerza, valor o sigilo una mesa baja en el centro de la habitación y un sillón individual a nivel del suelo con reposa-brazos estaba ya bastante viejo, me acerqué y me senté en él para descansar durante un momento, de pronto la vi en mi cabeza, era Shihoin Yoruichi con el haori del Segundo Escuadrón sentada en el sillón totalmente estirada de forma un poco vulgar sonriéndome mientras yo estaba arrodillada ante ella en la entrada de la habitación. Me froté las sienes intentando aclarar la mente, "¿por qué me vendrán tantas imágenes de Shihoin?". Me levanté y decidí reunirme con los hombres que vendrían conmigo al Rukongai…

A punto de sumirme en el sueño oí pasos a lo lejos, aunque no sentí ningún tipo de reiatsu, "será un animal". Cerré de nuevo los ojos intentando dormir algo, ya que a la noche anterior me había sido imposible a cada rato que dormía una pesadilla me despertaba de golpe, aunque no recordaba qué tipo de pesadilla era, estaba segura de que era la misma siempre, la verdad es que me hacía una idea de lo que era… Seguro que lo que no me dejaba conciliar el sueño era esa maldita pregunta saliendo de los labios de Soi Fong… Poco mas pude pensar, porque otra vez oí algo, esta vez todavía más cerca, abrí un ojo y me encontré con el Capitán del Primer Escuadrón el Comandante de las fuerzas del Gotei 13.

Le miré con dificultad por la molestia que producía el Sol en mis ojos, "¿qué le habrá hecho venir hasta aquí?".

-Yoruichi… Con que eras tú…

- Buenas Genryuusai, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Me miró un poco mal por haber utilizado su nombre de pila pero yo le ignoré, al fin y al cabo ya no era del Gotei, no tenía por qué presentarle mis respetos como antes. Al ver que yo no me rectificaba decidió dejar el tema.

-¿Fuiste tú la que provocó semejante explosión?- se quedó pensativo.-Que extraño…

- Lo siento, espere ¿a qué se refiere con que extraño?

- Bueno creí que la causante era Soi Fong pero parece que me equivoqué

- ¿Soi Fong? Pero si ella es la más discreta de todo el Gotei.

- Bueno…-fue a decir algo pero cerró la boca.-No, no debo decir nada, es personal.

-Por favor Genryuusai cuénteme por qué piensa que fue Soi Fong la que lo provocó.

- Está bien.-cogió aliento y comenzó.- Soi Fong, como ya sabrás, era la persona que más te admiraba en todo el Seiretei, al irte sin decir nada y al escuchar a todos que nos habías traicionado la personalidad de Soi Fong cambió totalmente convirtiéndose en una persona fría y distante, tal y como es ahora, bueno, en ese intervalo de tiempo Soi Fong venía justo a este sitio.-dijo mientras extendía los brazos y miraba a su alrededor.- Se pasaba horas entrenando y machacándose y al final siempre caían lagrimas de sus ojos, cuando eso pasaba concentraba todo su reiatsu y provocaba una gran onda, después de eso había veces que se desmayaba y otras en las que simplemente se quedaba de rodillas con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos.

- Vaya…- me hacía una idea de lo que había pasado Soi Fong pero jamás se habría esperado que incluso se desmayara por el dolor.

- Por eso.-Genryuusai prosiguió la historia cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.- pensaba que era ella la que estaba aquí, lo cual me extrañaba porque hacía tiempo que no venia, parecía que lo estaba superando…

- Ya veo… La verdad parece que al final lo ha conseguido.-dije mientras esboza una risa irónica.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-No se acuerda de mí, reconoce a todo el mundo pero a mí es como si nunca me hubiera visto.

-¿Sin ningún motivo? ¿Simplemente te olvidó?

- Sí, cuando despertó después de estar gravemente herida por la pérdida de su brazo derecho fui a verla y cuando despertó huyó de mí como si nunca hubiese estado con ella.

-Quizá intente olvidar todo el dolor que pasó por haberte comportado como una traidora.- la última palabra la entonó más fuerte que las demás dando a entender que aunque estuviese manteniendo una conversación conmigo no olvidaba lo que hice.- De todas formas quizá debería intentar hablar con ella.

-Quizá…-me levanté y me sacudí la ropa.- Pero sé que no me escuchará, incluso si me comporto demasiado cercana posiblemente me intentará herir, así es ella…-suspiré desilusionada.-Bueno será mejor que me marche al mundo humano, ¿podrías…?

-Claro, huye de nuevo, es lo que mejor sabes hacer.- hizo un movimiento rápido con las manos y abrió una puerta hacia el mundo humano.

Sin hacer caso de su comentario traspasé la puerta del Seiretei hacia Karakura…

Una vez en el Rukongai llegamos hasta un edificio ruinoso y antiguo en el que todas las ventanas o por lo menos la mayoría de ellas, la fachada estaba agrietada y el tejado tenía partes sin cubrir, destruidas por el paso del tiempo o a lo mejor por alguna pelea realizada allí. Nos escondimos detrás una pared medio destruida que posiblemente antes hacía de muro para que nadie pasara y nos limitamos a observar durante un momento.

-Capitana, la última vez que estuve aquí se reunieron entre 10 y 12 hombres y mujeres, estuvieron dentro durante horas, todos ellos aglomerados en un círculo, todos gritaban y no parecía que hubiese mucha amistad entre ellos.

-Se habrán unido solamente para dar un golpe contra el Seiretei, les habrá reunido el odio que nos tiene, será fácil acabar con ellos. Veamos…- me paré a pensar durante unos instantes.- Este es el plan, esperaremos 5 minutos más por si viene más gente, cuando de la señal dos de nosotros, por ejemplo tú y tu.-dije señalando a dos de ellos.- os introduciréis por el tejado atacando desde el aire y nosotros dos.- mirando hacia el hombre que me había informado de todo esto.-echaremos la puerta abajo y les atacaremos de frente. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie respondió. Asentí con la cabeza satisfecha y esperamos los cinco minutos acordados. Después di la señal y los que mandé hacia el tejado saltaron hacia allí, mientras nosotros tiramos de un golpe la puerta que nos separaba de las personas que conspiraban contra los shinigamis. Nos abrimos paso con nuestras espadas cortas cuando cayeron del cielo miembros del Segundo Escuadrón.

-¡Son más de cincuenta!-oí gritar a uno de los míos.

-Deja de acobardarte y hazles frente.- Respondió otro de ellos.

Todos luchábamos contra aquellos conspiradores mientras escupían insultos por haberlos pillado por sorpresa, si seguíamos así nos matarían por suerte tenía un plan por si esto pasaba.

-¡Mata con tu picadura Suzumebachi!

La espada corta brilló para luego acomodarse a mi dedo corazón una larga punta en forma de aguijón con una cadena en uno de sus extremos y una muñequera al final de esta.

Dos golpes rápidos que daba con Suzumebachi provocaban la muerte a todo aquel que se ponía en mi punto de vista. A los dos minutos el número de enemigos se vio reducido a la mitad para al poco rato no quedar ninguno, solo unos pocos heridos que serian llevados a interrogar.

-Capitana, ya nos encargamos nosotros, usted puede volver al Seiretei.

Asentí y salí del ruinoso edificio. Aun no me apetecía volver al Seiretei así que simplemente caminé por las calles del Rukongai, hacia mucho que no iba por allí, no estaría mal darse una vuelta para ver cómo iba todo.

Al final de la calle se oía a una niña llorar, me acerqué un poco y vi que era una chiquilla de unos cinco años que pataleaba y lloraba a moco tendido porque según lo que estaba viendo su padre se marcharía para comerciar con sus productos, la niña no quería que su padre se marchaba y se cogía del pantalón de su padre impidiéndole caminar, el padre con cariño le quitó las manos de sus píntalos y se daba la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, su madre la agarraba de los hombros mientras veía marchar a su marido, la niña aun renegada a darse por vencida seguía llorando y chillando.

-¡No te vayas!¡Quédate papá, por favor!- al ver que su padre no se inmutaba siguió llorando.-¡Por qué no me llevas contigo?¡Llévame contigo! ¡No me dejes sola!

Y esas últimas frases pusieron mi mente en marcha dando paso a recuerdos e imágenes…Todos ellos relacionados con la misma persona. Su admiración, hacia ella, su promesa y su traición, todo ello incluyendo el dolor que tuvo que aguantar por ella, todos ellos recuerdos dolorosos que juraría tener presente el día que acabaría con su vida…

Atravesé la puerta hacia Karakura, estaba bastante cerca de la tienda de Kisuke.

Entré en ella y me encontré sentados en el salón mirando la tele mientras se reían a Jinta, Ururu, Tessai y a Kisuke y su inseparable abanico.

-Anda mirad quien ha vuelto.-dijo mientras se reía por detrás del abanico.-¿ya te cansaste de Soi Fong?

Le fulminé con la mirada y me marché a mi habitación, "ya está bien primero el viejo de Genryuusai y ahora el imbécil de Kisuke". Ya lo estaba pasando mal para que encima me echasen la bronca y me hicieran bromas pesadas. Me apoyé en el alféizar de la ventana y miré a la Luna, que ahora estaba llena y tenía un tono amarillento que la hacía muy hermosa…

Al volver a mi mente todos esos recuerdos la furia en mí iba creciendo haciendo que mis ganas de acabar con Shihoin Yoruichi se hicieran mayores.

Utilicé el shumpo para volver lo antes posible hacia las puertas del Seiretei, avisar al Comandante y poder ir cuanto antes hacia donde estuviera Shihoin Yoruichi…

Espero que os haya gustado… Se avecina una tremenda pelea pero eso ya para el siguiente capítulo que intentare subir lo antes posible ah! Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado hasta ahora en especial a XxchibihatefulchanxX y a Gerital-chan sin ellas habría dejado esto hace mucho tiempo… Arigatou!

Sayonara!


	5. Capítulo 5

****

Bueno aquí traigo el 5to cap. de mi primer fic YoruSoi, aquí está el capítulo decisivo, después de este haré un último cap. que será estilo one-shot lemon ^^ así que quedan avisados, después de la tormenta llega la calma.

**Disclamer: Bleach no me pertenece, si me perteneciese no sería recomendable para -18 ^^**

**

* * *

**A las puertas del Primer Escuadrón se veía el rombo tumbado con el numero uno escrito en el interior del rombo en japonés, las puertas eran enormes, "al ser el Escuadrón más importante tendrá que tener un buen sitio donde reunirse todos los miembros". Fatigada me encorvé con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas respirando entrecortadamente ir tan deprisa me cansaba muchísimo. Una vez recuperé el aliento caminé hasta el portón y los guardias me abrieron.

Un guardia me acompañó hasta el despacho del Comandante que estaba asomado a la ventana con las manos entrelazadas detrás de él.

-Comandante… Traigo noticias del Rukongai.

- ¿De qué se trata?-dijo sin darse la vuelta.

- Uno de mis subordinados había descubierto a un grupo de conspiradores y hemos ido para comprobarlo, resultó que eran más de cincuenta personas, no fue mucho esfuerzo ya que su preparación para la batalla es menor a la nuestra, pero tememos que se repita. Todos los shinigamis sabemos que algunos de los que están en el Rukongai no les caemos muy bien, pero de ahí a que intenten dar un golpe contra el Gotei… creo que es serio.

- Está bien, mandaré una mariposa infernal a los demás escuadrones para que estén atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso en el Rukongai.

-Si señor…-me incliné a modo de despedida y me di la vuelta para marcharme.

-Espera un momento Soi Fong.- esta vez sí se dio la vuelta y me miró muy fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre señor?

-¿Recuerdas algo sobre Shihoin Yoruichi?

-¿Shihoin Yoruichi…? No sé de quién me habla.-mentí

Se me quedó mirando extrañado y luego asintió con la cabeza pesadamente, soltó un leve suspiro triste y se dio la vuelta para mirar de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-Está bien, puedes marcharte.

Caminé por los pasillos del Primer Escuadrón hasta encontrar la puerta principal, al empujarla un pinchazo terrible cruzó mi brazo derecho haciendo que una mueca asomara en mi rostro mientras me lo sujetaba con el brazo izquierdo con la esperanza de calmar el dolor…

* * *

Me estiré aun dentro del futón intentando despejarme, me quedé unos instantes mirando hacia el techo de mi habitación. "Me pregunto que estará haciendo…". Una voz sonó a través de la puerta, era Kisuke:

-¡Yoruichi levántate ya! ¡El desayuno está listo!

-¡Ya voy!-respondí a gritos.

Me levanté y salí hacia el pasillo. Fui a la cocina y me encontré con Kisuke sentado en la mesa e Ichigo y Rukia también sentados a la izquierda Ichigo y a la derecha Rukia de Kisuke.

Kisuke al verme suspiró y me miró a los ojos. Ichigo se dio la vuelta intentando limpiarse la sangre de la nariz mientras que Rukia le propinaba un golpe por haberse puesto así.

-Yoruichi, ¿no crees que deberías vestirte? Esa manía tuya de andar por la casa desnuda no es buena, mira cómo has dejado a Ichigo.

-Luego me vestiré ahora me apetece comer,-me senté al lado de Ichigo para jugar un poco más con él.

Intentó no mirarme para mirar a su plato mientras que con un pañuelo se secaba la sangre que aun salía de su nariz.

-Yoruichi-san hemos venido porque hemos recibido una mariposa infernal de que hay conspiradores en el Rukongai.-dijo Rukia.

-No es extraño, nunca habéis caído bien a los que viven en el Rukongai, con esos aires de superioridad.-dije mientras comía arroz de mi bol.

-No tenemos esos aires…Pero bueno, el caso es que la Capitana del Escuadrón de Castigo coordinó una misión para ir a ver qué pasaba y se encontró con algo más de medio centenar de hombres y mujeres en un edificio donde se reunían para hacer planes.

- ¿Soi Fong fue al Rukongai? ¿Con cuántos hombres?

- Pues no lo sé, pero creo que eran cinco en total.

-¿Cómo! Maldita sea, ¿y nadie pudo retenerla? acaba de recibir una cura muy fuerte para recuperar su brazo…

-Tranquila Yoruichi, seguro que está bien.-intervino Kisuke.

Nadie más habló después de eso, yo estaba inquieta por Soi Fong seguramente le dolería el brazo después de esa misión. Una vez terminé de comer me fui a mi cuarto y me vestí con el mono negro y mi chaqueta naranja, iría a practicar un poco el shumpo por los tejados de Karakura, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Salí de la habitación y como siempre Kisuke me preguntó:

-¿A dónde vas?

- A la calle.

- Muy graciosa, ¿dónde vas?

- A practicar un poco el shumpo, pesado.

- No deberías, sabes que el Seiretei nos vigila ahora que ha terminado la lucha contra Aizen, si te pones a practicar el shumpo creerán otra cosa.

-Me da igual lo que crean, no voy a quedarme todo el día aquí, necesito algo de aire.

-¿Y no podrías ponerte en forma de gato? Sería menos evidente.

-Cojo esa forma cuando me apetece, y ahora no me apetece, así que me quedaré tal y como estoy.

Suspiró y se cogió la punta del sombrero bajándoselo para taparse el rostro, lo hacía siempre que no quería seguir hablando.

-Un placer haberos visto Ichigo, Rukia.

Ambos asintieron en forma de despedida. Salí de la casa y salté al tejado, empezaría desde allí, para que Kisuke notase bien mi shumpo, el viento se levantó a mi paso mientras corría a la velocidad de la luz intentando evadirme de todo lo que me rodeaba…

Una vez caída la noche volví a casa y me tumbé en el suelo del salón mientras veía la televisión, más concretamente un programa de humor, Kisuke y yo nos reíamos a cada rato, pero Jinta y Ururu pensaban que los chistes eran malísimos así que se pusieron a jugar a las cartas al que Tessai se les unió ya que no le encontraba la gracia a aquel programa.

-Los niños de ahora no saben apreciar las buenas cosas cuando las tienen delante.-dije intentando provocar a Jinta.

-Sois vosotros los viejos carcamales los que os reis por nada, y encima sin tener gracia.-Jinta se había dado por aludido nada raro en él, me reí satisfecha del resultado a lo que Jinta me miró de mala manera.

De pronto sentí algo, miré a Kisuke para ver si lo había sentido pero él seguía partiéndose por el programa. "Serán imaginaciones mías". Me centré de nuevo en el programa pero algo en mi cabeza seguía inquieta ante esa sensación.

Esta vez sí que lo sentí claramente, era un reiatsu, era muy débil pero era capaz de sentirlo, cada vez se acercaba más, lentamente, pero se acercaba.

-Kisuke…-llamé su atención esperando a que lo sintiese.

-Lo llevo sintiendo desde que cruzó la puerta hacia Karakura, pero no sé quien es.-dijo sin quitar la vista de la televisión.

-Voy a ver.

Kisuke me miró y asintió, me levanté y me fui hacia la puerta, la corrí y miré hacia el exterior, el reiatsu dio un golpe increíble haciéndose notar claramente, al segundo siguiente vi a Soi Fong a dos pasos de mí, su mano derecha brillaba hasta tomar la forma del shikai de Suzumebachi. Sus ojos mostraban odio y su ceño estaba fruncido.

-Soi Fong, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a matarte Shihoin Yoruichi, tus horas de traidora del Gotei acaban aquí y ahora.

-¿Qué dices Soi Fong? ¿Me recuerdas?

- Por supuesto… maestra.-sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Soi Fong ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien?

-¡Claro que no!, durante mucho tiempo jugaste conmigo, haciéndome creer que eras buena persona, la verdad, recuerdo bastante poco de cuando estuve bajo tu tutela pero creo que así está mejor, así tus tretas no tendrán efecto sobre mí.

Corrió hacia mí y lanzó su brazo hacia delante con intención de hacerme un homonka, lo esquivé fácilmente, Soi Fong peleaba con rabia, si seguía así no sería muy difícil vencerla. Cargó de nuevo contra mi lanzando una patada hacia mi rostro, lo bloqueé y aproveché para cogerle del tobillo y girarla para desestabilizarla, pero no funcionó de hecho la beneficié, con la otra pierna me clavó el talón en el hombro de un golpe haciendo que me arrodillase, saltó hacia atrás y yo tocándome el hombro herido también.

-¡Soi Fong basta ya! No tiene gracia.-aunque mi tono era rígido y serio ella mostró una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es ninguna broma, voy a matarte.

La forma en que pronunció esas últimas palabras hizo que un escalofrío recorriese mi espalda. Soi Fong cargó de nuevo contra mí propinándome un puñetazo en el estómago, de nuevo me pilló de sorpresa e hizo que me convulsionara y escupiese sangre. No podía quedarme quieta o esquivando los golpes porque al final acabaría conmigo.

Emprendí el contraataque, no quería hacerla mucho daño y mucho menos tocar su brazo derecho, ya estaría suficientemente cargado para que yo ahora lo golpease y echase a perder toda la curación de Unohana, utilicé el shumpo y me coloqué detrás de ella, la sujeté por los brazos impidiéndola moverse, la golpeé con las rodillas por detrás de sus piernas haciéndola que se arrodillase, la sujeté las manos mientras intentaba zafarse de mí.

-Soi Fong, por última vez, deja esta pelea inútil y hablemos de todo esto.

-¡No! -Se retorció y se soltó de mi agarre, lanzo su puño izquierdo contra mi cara y la paré de seco, la retorcí la mano mientras ella se quejaba. Me miró con rabia y me dio una patada en la espinilla, cansada del juego la hice que se levantara y la agarré por el cuello y la llevé hasta la fachada de la tienda de Kisuke, la estrellé contra ella, se quejó pero pasé de ella, estaba cansada de su comportamiento.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que lo he pasado porque tu tonta cabeza no me recordaba?¡y ahora vienes tú y me dices que vas a matarme! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué recuerdas!

- Que… mas te da.-sonaba entrecortado ya que la presión que hacía sobre su cuello era demasiado, aflojé un poco permitiéndola hablar.-Tú nunca me tomaste en serio…

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Llevo dos noches sin poder dormir bien por tu culpa. Así que, dime de una vez qué es lo que recuerdas de cuando estuviste bajo mi tutela.

-Recuerdo…recuerdo que entrenaba día y noche para poder serte útil y luego recuerdo verme corriendo por los pasillos buscándote, y oír a todos los que estaban en el Escuadrón decir que te habías ido como una traidora, y también… también todo el dolor que se formó en mí. ¡Por eso he venido a matarte!-se intentó zafar de nuevo, luego alzó su mano derecha para hacerme un homonka pero con la mano que tenía libre la detuve dejándola también contra la pared.

-¿Es todo lo que recuerdas de mi? ¿Solo lo que hice mal?

-¿Y qué hiciste bien Shihoin? ¡Nada! Tan solo me causaste dolor e inseguridad en mi misma, ¿sabes cuantas mañanas me he despertado en tu habitación, viendo este maldito haori, recordándome una y otra vez que no estabas y que eras una sucia traidora? No tienes ni idea de lo que me hiciste pasar.

-¿Te crees que fue fácil también para mí? Dejarte abandonada, consciente de lo que pensarías de mi, de que me odiarías, todo eso, día tras día durante 100 años… Pero luego volví, y te vi, y todo volvió a tener sentido, pero claro, estabas como ahora, rabiosa por mi culpa, intentando matarme… Pero al final me perdonaste y volvimos a ser como antes, incluso más…-la solté del cuello, ya no veía necesidad de seguir reteniéndola, se quedó de rodillas tocándose el cuello y con la cabeza agachada, me puse de cuclillas y la miré.

-Tengo muy vagos recuerdos pero aun así, me abandonaste, sabías que eras muy importante para mí pero aun así te fuiste con ÉL.-la miré y sonreí, su cara se mostraba sonrojada pero enfadada por los celos y por los malos recuerdos.

-No aguanto más que me hayas olvidado, por favor…Recuérdame Soi-chan, recuerda todo lo que pasaste junto a mí.

-Es que no puedo… Todo es borroso, de verdad que lo intento, pero aun así me hiciste daño, ¿por qué debería creer que de verdad no me dejarás como la última vez?

-Tan solo confía en mí por favor.

-Yo…-seguía dudando y no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos.

Decidí pasar a la acción, la acaricié la mejilla, me miró sorprendida, la sonreí y la sujeté la mandíbula y la acerqué a mí, ella cerró los ojos sonrojada, y cambiando de rumbo completamente la besé en la frente, abrió los ojos sorprendida y la sonreí mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?

-Es muy mala Yoruichi-kakka.

-Parece que una abeja está zumbando otra vez por aquí

-Yoruichi…-sama, ¿por qué no me llevo con usted?

-He oído esa estúpida pregunta tres veces…

-¿Y por qué no me contesta?

-Porque no hay respuesta, simplemente pensé que esta vida no sería vida para ti, ¿Cuántas veces me repetiste que era una deshonra para tu familia que, según tú, fueras tan débil?

-Entonces fue culpa mía…

-Soi Fong no se te ocurra decir eso, no te llevé porque sabía que la vida de traidora te mataría.

-No si hubiese estado con usted.

Suspiré resignada aunque contenta, esta era la Soi-chan que yo recordaba, la que yo tanto quería, tan cabezota pero con su aire infantil que la hacía tan irresistible.

-¿No te basta con que haya vuelto contigo?

-Claro que si…Pero, esos 100 años…

-¿Te preocupa haberte quedado sola o quizá… que haya estado 100 años con Kisuke?

Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y evitó mi mirada mientras tartamudeaba una respuesta coherente. La sonreí y la estreché contra mí.

-Por ambas cosas…La eché de menos y todavía me dolía más que estuviese con ese rubio de bote…

-Nunca hubo nada Soi-chan, solo pensaba en ti…

La abracé fuertemente y las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro, cayeron sobre el cabello de Soi Fong que alzó la vista para mi mirarme, me vio y cambió de posición se quedó sentada de rodillas e hizo que apoyase mi cabeza sobre una de sus piernas, me quedé mirándola desde abajo mientras me sonreía y me acariciaba el pelo.

-Te prometo que crearemos nuevos recuerdos juntas, y nunca más te volveré a dejar… Esta vez, lo cumpliré.

* * *

Fin del 5to cap. Espero que les haya gustado… intenté hacer una buena pelea pero uff…No me explicaba bien, no soy buena para esas cosas ^^

Si dejan reviews haré cada vez más lemon el siguiente cap. Así que está en vosotros como será de potente el siguiente cap. ;)


	6. Capítulo 6

****

Hola! Aquí traigo el ultimo capitulo de mi primer fanfic, siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero quería que este capítulo quedase lo mejor posible ^^ AVISO! Hay Yuri lemon! Así que, si no soportáis este tipo de fanfic será mejor que le deis a la flecha de atrás o a la X, quedáis advertidos… Disfrutad del fic!

* * *

Después de arreglar los daños que provocamos en la tienda de Kisuke por la pelea que tuvimos Soi Fong y yo decidí pasarme por el Seiretei para ver que tal iban las cosas ahora que había acabado la lucha contra Aizen, y sobre todo para ver a Soi Fong**.**

Pasó a verme dos o tres veces mientras reparábamos la tienda con la excusa de ayudar ya que su conciencia no se quedaba tranquila con todo lo que hizo, pero las dos sabíamos que era para recuperar el tiempo perdido y para aprovechar cualquier rato para estar a solas y disfrutar de la compañía de la otra.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

-Buenos días, vengo a ayudar con la reparación.

Era la voz de Soi Fong, se escuchaba en la puerta principal corrí desde el patio trasero, que era donde se encontraban la mayoría de los destrozos, crucé la esquina de la casa y la vi parada delante de la puerta, corrí hacía ella y la abracé, la sujeté de la mandíbula y la di un beso largo y profundo. La solté y la vi sonrojada, incapaz de mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Soi-chan?

-Todavía no me acostumbro a cuando me besa Yoruichi-kakka.

-No soporto que me llames así, por favor llámame simplemente Yoruichi.

-Yo no podría llamarla simplemente Yoruichi, permítame que la llame al menos Yoruichi-sama.

-Ni hablar, -sama me sigue pareciendo demasiado formal, simplemente Yoruichi.

-Yo..Yoruichi.-se sonrojó al decirlo.

-Así me gusta.-la revolví el pelo como hacía antes y la sonreí mostrando mis colmillos.-Voy a decirle a Kisuke que nos vamos a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Yoruichi-sa… Yoruichi no creo que debamos hacerlo, por lo menos ayudemos un poco, me siento culpable.

Hice un mohín por la idea de Soi Fong pero ella me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hasta donde estaba la agrietada pared de la tienda. Soi Fong saludó a todos y empezamos a seguir reparando.

Las horas pasaron bastante rápido, la tarde había caído en Karakura y el calor hacía que el trabajo se hiciese más duro. Paramos para tomar algo y nos metimos en el salón con el ventilador encendido.

-Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, nosotras nos vamos a dar una vuelta.-me levanté y Soi Fong se levantó a la par.

-Está bien, ya nos veremos Soi Fong, y Yoruichi, cuando vuelvas intenta no hacer mucho ruido al entrar ¿ok?

Asentí con la cabeza. Una vez fuera reté a Soi Fong a una carrera con el shumpo hasta las afueras de Karakura. Había mejorado mucho en el último siglo, casi consiguió alcanzarme pero como siempre, acabé yo antes que ella, la esperé recostada en un árbol y al rato un viento muy fuerte se levantó, apareció Soi Fong jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-¿Ya estás cansada? Que poco aguante tienes Soi-chan.

-Es que el trabajo me ha dejado un poco cansada.-se excusó pero su cara la delataba.- ¿Y si luchamos un rato?

-Estoy cansada de luchar contra ti, preferiría cambiar un poco.- me levanté de un salto y me quedé muy cerca de ella.-¿Por qué no probamos?-Balbuceó un poco y echó un pie hacia atrás intentando alejarse de mí.

-¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? No voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras.-de nuevo intenté acercarme a ella, la acaricié la mejilla y puse mi otra mano en su cadera acercándola hacia mi

-Entonces…-puso las manos en mis hombros y me alejó un poco.-Luchemos un poco y después… después ya veremos.

Suspiré resignada y me puse en guardia, lucharía fuerte para dejarla cansada y así la podría convencer para que pasase la noche en mi cuarto.

Utilicé todas mis habilidades, no muy en serio porque no quería hacerla daño pero no me quedé corta, ella se protegía y de vez en cuando me contraatacaba, sus golpes eran muy fuertes y certeros. Nos pasamos horas luchando, ambas teníamos golpes y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, no muy graves claro, pero algo sí que escocía. Al final me rendí yo, quería pasar la noche con Soi.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa ¿no?

-Si, debería volver ya.

-No vuelvas, es muy tarde, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo esta noche?

-Me encantaría.-dijo con una sonrisa.-pero mañana he de reunirme con Omaeda para hacer un informe.

Suspiré entristecida, "me gustaría pasar, aunque solo fuese una noche con Soi". Se acercó a mí y me agarró de los brazos, se puso de puntillas y me besó, me besó delicadamente sintiendo sus carnosos labios sobre los míos, se separó de mí y me miró. Que ella me hubiese besado me había ilusionado mucho, la sonreí y la abracé.

-Gracias Soi Fong.

Me correspondió entrelazando sus manos en mi cintura y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, nos quedamos así un rato, después abrió una puerta hacia el Seiretei y se marchó. Volví a mi cuarto y me acosté en el futón, después de todo el ejercicio no me costó mucho conciliar el sueño.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

* * *

Pensando en el recuerdo de aquella noche no me di cuenta de que me iba acercando hacia el bosque que daba al edificio del Segundo Escuadrón, no tenía prisa así que disfruté del paisaje mientras caminaba hacia allí.

Ya veía a lo lejos el edificio, oculté mi reiatsu lo máximo posible, aunque todavía tenía permiso para andar por el Seiretei para ayudar a restablecer el orden después de la batalla contra Aizen no quería que mucha gente supiese que andaba por allí y mucho menos Soi, sería una sorpresa. Me colé entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de la Capitana, abrí las puertas y la vi en el futón, tumbada de costado dormida, estaba desarropada lo que dejaba ver que solo iba con una camiseta más bien ancha y unas braguitas negras. Me senté a su lado y la acaricié la mejilla se la veía muy guapa durmiendo. Después de un par de minutos se empezó a mover y a abrir los ojos, al distinguir mi figura se sobresaltó y se vio, al instante se puso de rodillas y se estiró la camisa para taparse las piernas.

-No sé por qué te tapas, ya lo he visto todo de ti.

-¿Cómo! ¿Todo!

-Claro, aunque tú no lo recuerdes tuvimos más noches juntas antes de… de eso.

Me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa lujuriosa y la obligué a tumbarse.

-Pero eso ahora no importa, he venido a verte ¿no te alegras?

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, me acercó a ella y nos besamos, introduje mi lengua en su boca explorándola, mientras mis manos recorrían su cintura y sus piernas, subí hasta sus pechos y masajeé uno de ellos, ella me contestó mordiéndome el labio inferior.

La quité la camisa y admiré su cuerpo, vi como se sonrojaba lo que me excitaba aun mas, besé cada parte de su cuerpo, mi atención se centró en sus pechos, me paré en ellos y los besé, la oía como gemía a cada movimiento, bajé un poco más llegando a sus piernas, hice más de lo mismo para seguir excitándola, la besé y pasé la lengua por sus muslos muy cerca de su sexo, gimió, le quité la ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda, alcé la vista para ver su expresión pero dirigió la mirada hacia otro lugar para que no pudiera verla.

-Vaya Soi Fong, estás bastante mojada…-dije entre risas.

Lo único que pudo hacer ella es mirar a otro lado con el rostro completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

Jugué con su sexo con mi lengua un poco más, provocándola gemidos cada vez más altos, sus manos se agarraban a lo que podían mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia arriba por el placer, pero antes de que llegara al orgasmo decidí jugar un poco mas con ella y evitar que llegase.

Se quedó sofocada en el futón mirándome extrañada, la sonreí y me miró entendiendo mis actos, frunció el ceño y se tiró sobre mí, quedando encima de mí muy cerca de mi rostro, me besó e introdujo su lengua en mi boca, pero fue rápido, al instante se encontraba más abajo jugando y acariciando mis pechos, yo intentaba resistirme pero me era imposible seguir así, bajó un poco más y llegó a mi vientre, mientras lo besaba me quitó la poca ropa que me quedaba, subió de nuevo a mis labios pero esta vez noté que algo se introducía en mi entrepierna, gemí bastante alto pero Soi me calló besándome mientras seguía su trabajo más debajo de mi.

La inocente y pudorosa Soi Fong había desaparecido en un momento, ahora una nueva Soi Fong se encontraba encima de mi besándome y penetrándome con sus dedos haciéndome culminar de placer, me uní a ella, al primer contacto dio un pequeño grito agudo pero en seguida se paró, no podíamos hacer mucho ruido o nos descubrirían.

Ambas gemíamos y nos movíamos intentando sentir un poco más profundo todo aquello, empecé a subir el ritmo a lo que ella respondió jadeando, también ella subió el ritmo, hasta el punto de no aguantarlo más…

Ambas caímos agotadas en el futón, nos cubrimos con él y Soi se acomodó de lado en mi hombro mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura, se quedó acurrucada a mi lado y en seguida se durmió, a lo que yo no me quedé atrás.

La luz entraba por la ventana, "dichosa ventana". Me di media vuelta resistiéndome a tener que levantarme tan pronto y encontré una figura pequeña acostada a mi lado, de pronto todo vino a mi cabeza, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sonrojé al recordar, al recordar todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, su cara estaba plácidamente dormida, su pecho se movía acompasadamente de arriba abajo, sus labios entreabiertos eran carnosos, su pelo azul recogido en dos coletas, y por último unos párpados que se iban abriendo perezosamente dejaban entrever unos ojos de color gris oscuro, eran hermosos, al igual que ella, "esta pequeña abejita ha sido lo único que necesitaba cuando me fui hace 100 años"

-Buenos días Yoruichi-san.-dijo mientras se frotaba un ojo.

-Buenos días pequeña Soi-chan.-dije.

La miré con una media sonrisa, Soi se empezaba a ruborizar por mirarla tan profundamente, me acerqué a ella y la estreché contra mí, la besé la frente y apoyé mi mejilla en su frente.

-¿A qué viene esto Yoruichi-san?

-Te he echado de menos Soi Fong, es solo eso…

* * *

**Bueno y este ultimo cap. Ha sido fruto de mi mente pervertida jeje. Espero que os haya gustado este fanfic, y que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo! Dejad reviews y el YoruSoi crecerá por todo el mundo! Y bueno ahora quiero agradecer a:**

**-A Gerital-chan por los ánimos y por haberme seguido durante tanto tiempo, y por supuesto por ser una fan del YoruSoi, la verdad es que al ver que casi no lo leía la gente decidí dejarlo ya que estaba convencida de que no era lo mío pero los ánimos de Geral me animaron a seguir. Arigatou!**

**-A XxchibihatefulchanxX por haberme sacado fallos, por haberme hecho críticas constructivas y por haber leído los borradores de los capítulos y ayudarme a perfeccionarlos, muchas gracias por todo!**

**-A holico-kun por haberme animado a seguir y por creerme buena escritora, también por aguantar mi mente pervertida empeñada en hacer este último capitulo xD**

**-Y por supuesto muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores que me han añadido a historias favoritas o a buenos escritores, y a todos a los que han escrito reviews, y a los que espero, que escribirán xD**


End file.
